A Gleaming Love
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: It is the day after Twilight's and Rarity's wedding and Twilight has woke up with a severe hangover. All she remembere is casting a spell that will take some time getting used to. How will Shining and Cadance handle the changes?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM

It was early morning in Ponyville and Princess Twilight Sparkle had just woke up with the worse hangover she had ever had in her life, her head was pounding and felt like it was being squeezed by thousands of pounds of force.

" _I knew I_ _should not have drank, but oh well, it was mine and Rarity's firs_ _t night together married. It is what it is, I just hope I didn't do anything stupid in a drunken stupor..._ " she thought to herself as she looked over at her wife, who was sound asleep. Her mind was a dense fog, the last thing she remembered was bringing Rarity home to her castle after the wedding, which thankfully all went as planned. She finally managed to drag herself up out of bed and make her way to the bathroom to wash herself up hoping the chill of a cold shower would purge her body a bit. As soon as the icy cold water hit her face, a flashback to the events took place the previous night entered her head. It was vague but clear, all she could remember was casting a spell on herself and Rarity after dinner that turned them into stallions because Rarity wanted to be the one to "experiment" for a change.

" _Now what was the next thing that happened.._ " Twilight asked herself as she started washing, her hangover slowly going away allowing more detail to be remembered. She could feel the blush on her cheeks as to the next events that took place, but shuddered at the last part before Twi turned them back into mares to continue their clop session. "I swear when Elusive gets in the mood he is too rough...sorry dear but I don't plan on doing that again for a long time, I prefer it with us being mares anyway.." she thought out loud since she thought she was the only pony in the room

"Oh, but my darling Dusky, us as stallions was just as fun." Rarity said joining Twi in the shower and planting a kiss in her muzzle, causing Twilight to jump in shock

"Hey Rars, I didn't hear you enter, it was fun until you got carried away and didn't pull out when I asked you to. I also got a bad feeling about casting that spell that I can't shake or put a hoof on at the moment."

"Twi my darling wife, you are just a bit worked up, relax your muscles since they are so tense I can tell through your coat." Rarity said as she began massaging Twi's wings calming her down a bit

"I suppose you are right, and I was glad my brother and Cadance could make it since she doesn't get around much anymore since she is pregnant"

"They are family so they made an exception, and look how bad that would make them look if they didn't show up to their own sister's/niece's wedding considering Cadance is the Princess of Love"

"You got a point dear" Twi said as they got out of the shower and started drying off, "Maybe we should go visit them for couples advice since, for once, this is something that no book can teach us and they are the only royal couple"

Rarity let out a light chuckle "Yes dear you are right, and you are shining brighter than the clearest diamond right now"

"As are-...what the hay?" Twi cut herself short as she glanced at the wedding photo. She knew something was wrong the moment she laid eyes on it. Everypony looked the same and was in the same spot, except a white pony in a bridesmare dress standing by Cadance she recognized by the cutie mark. "Hey Rar, do you recall Shining wearing a bridesmare dress yesterday?" she said levitating the picture so Rarity could look at it

"He wasn't, he was wearing a black tux with an electric blue trim. Keep in mind I nearly burned myself out making everypony's outfits." Her eyes landed on Shining and grew wide in shock "Umm...darling...look at the finer details of your brother.."

"Why? it is just him cros-..." she then saw what Rarity was talking about, he looked a bit shorter than normal. In addition, his hooves matched his coat, he looked more petite and not as muscular. The dead giveaway though was his face, long eyelashes that made his light blue eyes shine a bit more and would make anypony interested in mares be caught by them. In fact, Twi briefly felt a twang of jealously and felt her mouth started to water a bit but she quickly regained herself and noticed that his muzzle was not square like a stallion's but rounded and smooth like a mare's. "I wonder why my bro looks like a mare?" As soon as she asked Rarity that, Spike came busting through the door

"Twilight, what did you do? Notice the color of the ribbon?" Twilight's heart sank into her stomach as she took the letter, it was bound in a hot yellow and orange swirled ribbon and Celestia's seal was not normal, it burned a fiery red that seemed to radiate heat.

"I messed up big time to get that combo..." she said as she opened and read the letter

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

Something urgent has come up and you are to come to the castle **AT ONCE!** Something has been discovered this morning and your magical signature is all over it, bring your wife if you wish

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna

Princess Mi Amore Candenza

Prince Shining Armour"

"Wow, Cadance used her full name...Yeah you messed up, especially since Celestia added your title before your name and all four signed it" Spike said in disbelief

"Yeah...and I think I know what it is about, come on Rarity" The two then teleported away before Spike could ask any questions, he just shrugged and walked out the room to go take a nap

" _At least Rarity is my mare in my dreams...Twi is lucky to have her as a wife...I wish she was mine but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Oh well, at least I get to see her everyday since I now live with her.._ " He muttered as he reached his room and slammed the door in frustration


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM

Half an hour later, Twilight and Rarity were in Canterlot "I think I might have messed something up big time Rars to be summond like this, do you think the wedding photo has anything to do with it?"

"I think you are right..." Rarity replied as they made their way towards the thone room. To their surprise, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia were waiting for them

"Princess Twilght, Princess Rarity...we need to have a word with you two." all three Alicorns said at the same time when they saw the two smaller mares approaching

"and address me by my name Twilight..." Cadance said in a clearly foul tone

"...Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna" Twi said with a small bow as Rarity's mouth dropped

"Did you seriously call me "princess"? I am not an Alicorn" she said confused

"Technically you are a princess since you married me," Twilight replied before anypony else could, "think of my brother, his title is "Prince Shining Armour" and he is just a unicorn like you."

"Actually that is the reason why we wanted to see you, it deals with my husband...or should I say wife at the moment..." Cadance said as Celestia opened the door

" **WHAT!?** " Twilight yelled as she laid her eyes on her older sibling who was sitting in his..well her..normal seat and eating an apple

"Hi Twilly..." the sooth sounding, almost angelic, voice said as she laid her eyes on her younger sister

"Shining? Is that really you?" Twi said in a state of shock not actually believing that the mare sitting in front of her was her brother less than 24 hours before hand

"Yeah...but call me Gleaming Shield as long as I am a mare ok? Your magic is all over this mess, why did you turn me into a mare? I've known you are a lespony even before you married Rarity. Speaking of, hey Rars, but anyways did you do this because you have something against stallions?"

"Hello to you too...Gleaming..." Rarity softly said " and I do not think she did it on purpose, might be a side effect of the spell she cast last night while we were clopping"

"What spell?" Cadance, Celestia, Gleaming, and Luna all asked at the same time

"Well...you see...me and Rars have clopped so many times as mares she wanted to "experiment" and see what it would be like to do it as stallions..." Twi softly said while turning her gaze to the floor

"That explains a lot actually, now it all makes sense, my sister used her gender reversal spell to do it. I have seen her use it before and her's is special, it gender flops her but she has to think of a stallion to get the anatomy right. The last time she used it she was in magic kindergarden and mom, dad, and myself had a meeting with the colt that got turned into a filly's parents. That colt deserved it for bullying her but anyways, the male she thinks of gets gender flipped as well, I just forgot all about it since it was so long ago and so much has gone on since then, but just remembered that whole incident after Twi said what spell she used. Do you remember the spell to fix the problem sis?" Gleaming said with a hint of hope in her voice

"Of course I do, how else do you thi-...wait a second..." Twi said as her tone saddened and her wings and ears drooped

"You used the antidote spell but I am still a mare...am I right or wrong?" Gleaming asked equaling the sad tone of Twilight, who didn't say a word. Instead she just nodded and slumped to the floor crying like a little foal

"I am so sorry Gleaming..." she said between choked sobs

"Calm down Twilly...since you explained what happened and did cast the antidote spell I am no longer mad sis." Gleaming said getting up and comforting Twi on the floor "Accidents happen, and maybe since your hormones were hightened it will just take a little longer for the antidote to kick in, I doubt it is permanant"

"If it was Rarity and myself would still be stallions Gleaming, so I think you might be right, in the meantime we got to figure out how to explain this to the entire kingdom"

"Actually I already took care of that Twi," Cadance said wraping her wing around her and started to softly chuckle, "came up with a really good cover story that he was trying to perfect a spell to "please" me a bit as a birthday present and it went wrong."

Now Twilight and Rarity join the chuckling "Sad part is...I actually see him trying something like that" Rarity said trying to keep herself standing up from laughing so hard

"Shut up Rarity" Gleaming said sticking her tongue out at her

"Am I still in trouble teacher?" Twi asked looking up at Celestia

"How many times do I have to tell that you not to call me that anymore Twilight? As for the answer to your question, since it seems like Gleaming and Cadance both have forgiven you I guess there is no need to give you punishment so you both are dismissed" she calmly replied glancing at Gleaming and Cadance who shook their heads in approval

"I think that the guilt she is having is enought of a punishment anyway, we both know that feeling Tia" Luna whispered into her sister's ear

"Indeed Lulu, it is one of the worst feelings there is" Celestia whispered back before turning her attention to Twilight and Rarity "You both are dismissed, you both go home and get some sleep eventhough it is the middle of the morning, have Spike keep things up while you nap"

"That really isn't a good idea darling," Rarity replied with a bit of hesitation, "remember what happened last time he watched over things while she was asleep? Also, who would watch over things the? We can't get the others to help either since Dash and Pinkie are both at work and it is applebucking season so AJ and Flutters are also unavailible."

Everypony in the room shuddered at the memory Rarity was refering to "I will go then since Tia has delegate meetings all day and Cadance and Gleaming have things to do in their kingdom and I got nothing to do." Luna said stepping forward

"Thanks Luna" Twi said with a small smile as she got up off the floor and did a small bow "Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia and Princess Gleaming...you all have a good day"

"Did you really have to do that sis?" Gleaming asked with a soft giggle

"Might as well BSBFF since that is who you are until I fix this." she replied as a tear escaped her left eye and hit the floor, "That is if that is even possible..." Her, Rarity, and Luna then left the room as a tear trail followed behind Twilight


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM

The ride back to the Chrystal Kingdom was mostly silent, until they reached the border. "What is the matter love? You have been dead silent since we left Canterlot, is something troubling you?" Cadance asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Yeah there is, it is Twilight, she is having a massive guilt trip about this whole incident and I wish there was a was a way to cheer her up. On another note, the thing that is troubling me the most is weather or not she can fix this in the first place."

"As for your first point leave that to me, I got something in mind we could do to put her in better spirits, I just have to adjust our schedules to make the time. Your second point, what about it, are you doubting her abilities?"

"No, that would be a slap in her face and mine and make me look like a bad sister to her, I just hope she can fix this..."

"You don't realize it but the way you are sounding IS doubting her skills. Look Gleaming, despite the fact you are currently a mare you are still the same pony I married and am going to have a foal by, you are just seeing things from the wrong perspective. Take Twilight's advice and get used to your new body because there is no telling how long you are going to be like this. As a matter of fact, take the next week off so you can adjust, I will be alright."

"I can't do that to you my wife, especially since you are pregnant.." Gleaming said in a flat but slightly aggrivated tone.

"I am not telling you to take the next week off Princess Gleaming Shield, I am ORDERING YOU to do it! If you refuse I will personally see fit you are put on an indefinant leave of absense from ALL military activities."

"You wouldn't dare do that to your wife!" Gleaming said catching herself off guard and causing Cadance to slightly smile.

"Well it seems phase two is already out of the way, acceptance, you just called yourself my wife."

"You used reverse psychology on me?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't and your brain has rewired itself to refer to yourself as a mare and female pronouns, as to which it is is up to you to decide and interpet." Cadance said causing Gleaming to deadpan and the pony pulling the carriage to start snicker.

"Something funny soldier?" Gleaming asked with a small snarl.

"Nothing at all Princess Gleaming" the soldier said as they landed and he took off for his bunkhouse before he got in trouble.

"You know dear, I am gonna take that week off to get used to this new body. I mean I am already answering to "Princess Gleaming Shield" so I might as well go alone with it for the time being. I am going to spend the week with Twi to show there are no hard feelings between us."

"That is using your head, and you know, you don't make a half bad mare." Cadance said with a slight chuckle.

"What did you mean by that dear?"

"Oh Gleaming, you will see what I mean by that eventually" Cadance replied as she entered the castle and leaving Gleaming alone in the courtyard. Soon afterwards, she teleported to the enterance of Twi's castle and gently knocked on the door. Luckily for her Spike was in the lobby cleaning.

" _I wonder who that could be at this hour, Twi nor Rarity have any appointments today and she is going to be going to bed once Luna gets back from her errand..._ " he thought to himself as he opened the door. When he did, he had to do a double take, there was a pony that looked like Shining Armour but was clearly a mare. "May I help you ma'm, are you lost?"

"No Spike I am not, is Twilight availible? If she is tell her her sister Gleaming Shield wants to talk." the mare softly responded

."Uh..hang on a second.." he replied as he shut the door and started towards the study. " _Twi doesn't have a sister.._ " he thought as he opened the door.

"What is it Spike? I told you not to bother me since I am busy with a private personal matter, this better be important."

"Some mare at the front door wants to see you, she is claiming to be your sister but I know good and well you don't have one so I shut the door and came to tell you."

"You didn't read Princess Cadance's memo about my brother did you..."

"I did, but I thought she was just-"

"Just...what...Spike..." Twi said cutting him off and he could tell by the tone of her voice her was not happy with him at the moment. "Now, go let my sister in and bring her here. Your punishment is simple, pack your nightsack, you are going to spend the night in the middle of Everfree Forest alone. After seeing what my BSBFF wants I am going to go take a nap...and you better have all I asked completed in 12 minutes or else, your time starts now." With that he ran out the study and brought Gleaming to Twi before going to get his nightsack ready.

"Hey Twilly, what's gotten into Spike?"

"Oh nothing much BSBFF, just prepping for his punishment for being rude to you and taking Cadance's memo as a joke. Anyways, why are you here and not with her?"

"She gave me the week off to adjust to my new body, figured I'd spend it with you helping in anyway I can to show I am not mad sis."

"I appreciate that Gleaming, I really do, I am sorry but I can't think of a way to fix you at the moment. I have read all my books and nothing seems to stand out, I have been casting spell after spell since I got back, I am exausted."

"Thanks Twilly, but right now you need to sleep. Come on, I'll put you to bed, keep in mind that is what you are supposed to be doing anyway. Luna is here to help amd I will help her while you rest, speaking of which, where is she?"

"Running an errand for me to get something from Zecora to use in a spell to try and fix you big sister."

"Don't worry about it right now," Gleaming said as they walked into the bedroom and Twi got into bed. "right now just focus on trying to get some sleep."

"I'll try, amd thanks again for not hating me for this..." Twi said with a yawn as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I could never hate you Twilight, you are my sister, I love you."

"I love you too sis..I love you too..."with that Twilight was out like a light leaving Gleaming to her thoughts.

" _Maybe my wife was onto something, it feels easier talking to Twilight now, maybe this might actually benefit us in the long haul..._ "


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I apologize in advance since this chapter is short and, in my opinion, a little crappy.

AN: I do not own MLP

Around midnight Gleaming woke up from a restless slumber only to find Princess Luna looking at her. "Princess Gleaming, may I have a word with you, mare to mare?" she calmly asked as Gleaming got up.

"Yeah, I suppose so since I am up, and why did you wake me up anyways since I was fast asleep?"

"No you weren't, you were asleep to the point you were dreaming but you weren't fully in a deep asleep. Actually, the reason I woke you up kinda deals with that since it seems that you forgot that I can see and enter dreams. You were having a nightmare about being stuck as a mare, and if you try and deny it, I swear I will go wake up Applejack to call you out."

"Ok, fine, you got me, I was having that dream. I trust my sister, really I do, but some part of me just can't come to terms with this whole scenerio...I am scared Luna, but this is the highest level of fear I have ever felt."

"That is because you suddenly got put out of your comfort zone, you were born and have lived your whole life as a male. For now you are female so it is going to talks some time getting used to your new form so your brain is in overload trying to adjust. I will admit, you are handling this better than a lot of stallions would, at least you haven't gone into hiding."

"You know good and well my pride wouldn't accept that, but I have noticed something strange, it feels more comfortable talking to Twilly now."

"Well part of that is because your ego has been shot a bit but another thing is now you two share a SISTERLY bond, and I am sure it will pull the two of you closer together as siblings when you get returned to normal."

"Whenever that may be Luna...in the meantime, I am just gonna have to get used to being a mare."

"Indeed so...now sleep." As soon as Luna said that, her horn glowed and Gleaming instantly fell back asleep, but was in a peaceful slumber the rest of the night. The next morning, Gleaming awoke to find Twi had already prepared breakfast.

"Awe Twilly you did not have to make me breakfast." Gleaming said sitting down across from Twilight.

"Yeah sis I did, I had to show that I really do accept your apology, especially since I haven't found a cure yet." Twi said sounding defeated.

"Take your time Twilly so you don't overwork yourself since you have so many other things to do, I'll manage until then."

Twi then jumped across the table to hug her sister. "Thank you so much, I promise I will do everything I can."

"You already have..." Just then they were interupted by Cadance appearing.

"Glad to see both my niece and my wife in better spirits, I finally got everypony's scheduals rearranged so pack your bags you two, we are going to a couples spa for royalty only. We shall meet Luna and Celestia there who are bringing their foals along as well."

It was like a bomb dropped, both Twi and Gleaming fell silent and their eyes widened. " **SINCE WHEN DID THEY HAVE FOALS!?** "

"You will see who they are when we get there, it will surprise you like it surprised me." With that, Gleaming and Twi jumped up from the table and began to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own MLP

It took bit longer than intended, but when they finally arrived at the spa, both Twilight and Gleaming were speechless. It had been recently renovated and shone bright in the setting sun, having a golden glow to it. Celestia and Luna greeted them at the front door.

"Nice to see you two again." Celestia commented addressing Gleaming and Twilight. "Is everything fine between you two sisters?"

"Yes it is Celestia, me and Twilly are getting along just fine. Say, my wife mentioned something about your foals being here, do we know them?"

This caused both Celestia and Luna to chuckle. "Indeed you both do and so does Rarity. When Cadance brought this trip to mine and Tia's attention we saw it as a chance not only to get away from Canterlot for a week to relax, but also have some mother-daughter time. Think of this as a "princess' week off" so to speak, we won't have to worry about any stallions bothering us during our time here since it is completely run by mares." Luna said as they went into the lobby.

"Boy that is a relief." Gleaming said causing the whole group's jaws to drop and Rarity to trip and fall into Celestia. "I know I know, you all are shocked I just said that but hay, like you all have been trying to get into my stubborn head, I might as well start acting like a mare while I am one."

"Bout time you got it..." Rarity coughed under her breath while earning a smack from Twilight in the process. "Anyways Celestia and Luna, where are your darling daughters at?"

"Right over there." They said as they pointed over to the couch on the far end of the lobby, shaking their heads and letting out a small sigh seeing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie passed out on each other's shoulders.

"Pinkie is mine and Dash is Lulu's, looks like they truly did bore themselves to sleep, they never were the kind of pony to like this sort of thing. Hopefully by the end of the week they will change their minds and would want to do more things with us..."

"But I thought..wait...this...this..." Twi couldn't finish her sentence as her mind started to overload trying to figure out what the hay was up, luckily Celestia had an answer waiting.

"Think about it, Pinkie is different from the other Pie foals. She is more upbeat, energetic, loves having fun, hated the rock farm, and shares my passion for sweets. You see, her father is her actual biological father, I was just a surrogate for them two since her mom couldn't conceive at the time due to...complications...As far as Lulu is concerned that is a whole nother story niether of us, or Dash once we explained the whole deal to her, wish to talk about and we aren't going to either." The others nodded in understanding at Celestia's warning and decided to drop that matter all together as Luna woke up Dash and Pinkie.

"Come on you two, the others just arrived, you can sleep in a bit, but now we got to head to the mud bath."

Pinkie nodded but Dash got ticked. "Oh come on now, I ain't the kind of pony for that kind of thing. I always fly through rain clouds to wash but using mud seems...bizzare."

"Don't make me play the role of the strict mom...and this bath isn't for cleaning purposes, it is so you can relax. The mud is heated so it can help ease the tension in your muscles and with as much flying as you do, you would be a lying mare if you said your wings didn't hurt."

"Fine...mom...you win." Dash said as she followed the others to the mud room. At first, she didn't even want the facewrap applied so she had to be held down with magic to make her comply. She was still gripeing until she slide into the mud, then she let out a relaxed sigh causing the others to laugh.

" _It is as if all my troubles are being eased, I haven't felt like this in a long time._ " Gleaming thought to herself as she slid into the mud. " _Maybe that has been part of my problem, I am such a busypony I don't take the time to see about myself, that is something I got to work on in the future. I do know this, when I get returned to normal I am going to bring my wife here often since I could spend a day in here_."

"By the way Dash I ran into a "business associate" of your's and Pinkie's while you two were asleep and we were waiting on Cadance, Gleaming, Rarity..." Luna said in a slightly pointed tone snapping Dash out of her relaxed trance.

"Who?" Both her and Pinkie asked.

"Cherry Mist, she will be joining us for our formal dinner tonight." Rarity's eyes lit up at the word "formal", causing her to jump out of the mud and go to the washroom to get clean.

"Oh boy..." Dash and Pinkie muttered under their breath before returning their attention to relaxing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own MLP

A few hours later after cleaning up after their mud bath, the group made their way into the grand dining hall dressed in the outfits Rarity had made them. They were surprised to see Celestia and Luna had already reserved a table for them. There was a young Alicorn mare sitting at it with a cream colored coat, cherry red mane and tail, and an ice cream scoop in a bowl for a cutie mark. She had on black leggings and a black sweatband of sorts around her neck. "Hello again Princess Luna and Celestia." She calmly said as the others sat down. "Hi Dash, hi Pinkamena, enjoying your time here so far partners?"

Rainbow and Pinkie both gave her an unnerving glare. "What have we told you about that Cherry Mist..." They both said in a slightly angry tone.

"S-sorry..." Cherry Mist said slightly fearful, causing Celestia and Luna to take action.

"Easy daughters, tread lightly..." They both warned before Luna spoke up. "So how do you know my daughter and niece?"

"I own the ice cream shop across the street from Sugarcube Corner and have come to know Pinkie quite well as a result and know Dash through her relationship with Pinkie."

"So tell me about yourself then." Tia softly said.

"I would if I could," Cherry Mist said with a shrug. "but I don't remember my past. My name comes from my deceased brother's favorite flavor, it was from him I got the shop from in his will, he died a slow and painful death. As for me, I suffer from MPD...Multiple Personality Disorder, one minute I could be the nicest mare you ever met and the next so mean even Discord wouldn't want to mess with me. Now if you will excuse me, I got to use the bathroom." Cherry finished before trotting out.

"I see..." The royal sisters said at the same time while Cherry left and Rainbow and Pinkie nodded confirming Cherry Mist's claim as they started thier meal.

"I got to give it to you Gleaming, I think I'm speaking for all of us by saying we are surprised at how well you have adjusted so far." Cadance said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm slowly getting used to it is why honey, if not fixed soon the foals are gonna be born having two mothers." She replied with a good laugh, surprising those at the table. "Alas, don't overdo it sis and don't you dare try any spells while we are on vacation."

"I will if I want to, you can't boss me around."

"I am your older sister...so you DO have to listen to me when our parents aren't around. Are we clear Vermillion?"

The entire hall fell so silent not even a cricket was heard chirping as everypony's attention turned towards Twilight, who just sat there with her jaw hanging and completely speechless. "Since when were you so bossy to me Gleaming?..."

"There is a difference between bossy and concerned and I am concerned about your mental health right now Twilly. I figured calling you by your middle name would shut you up and it did. Just do like the rest of us and relax this week, both physically AND mentally."

Twilight sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

"That's the little sister I know." Gleaming said running her hoof through Twi's mane. "You know I have only wanted what was best for you. On another note, I feel like I just ate for 3, I'm stuffed."

"Sure you aren't the one pregnant? You ate more than I did..." Cadance joked, causing Gleaming to playfully stick her tongue out.

"I would know it if I was and I'm not, was just a bit more hungry than usual since I haven't ate since this morning, had a long day, and unless I am mistaken probably going into heat." As soon as Gleaming finished, the lights went out and the sound of glass shattering was heard. All those in attendance besides Dash and Pinkie used spell after spell to try and get the lights back on and capture those who were intruding, but for some reason they found thier magic was blocked. They all heard a hissing sound and the next thing they knew they found it hard to breath due to smoke, which knocked everypony unconscience. Upon waking up, they saw it was midafternoon of the next day, the hall was a mess, and Gleaming was gone.

-In a cave far from the spa but not too far-

Gleaming awoke with a jolt and found herself chained up tightly. The first thing she tried to do was break free using magic, but was unsuccessful. "I see you're finally awake dearie~" A voice called out from the dimly lit cavern. Gleaming caught a glimpse of a small shadow out of the corner of her eye. The voice seemed familer as well but at the same time it wasn't.

"Is that you Cherry Mist? Thank Celestia you are here, I hope you have come to rescue me."

"Alas, it is me..." Cherry Mist said stepping into the light, the grin on her face caused shivers to run down Gleaming's spine. "At the same time, I'm not...I am her Kink personality and I am not your "knight in Shining Armour"." She chuckled at her own joke and it rubbed Gleaming a bit raw. "You see...whereas normal me tends to trend asexual, I don't give a flying buck, I like mares and stallions. Since you were recently made a mare and just went into your first heat, I figured I should be the first to welcome you to the pleasures that is lespony clopping." She then pushed a tray into Gleaming's view, which was covered in all kinds of toys and instruments and caused Gleaming to instantly become afraid.

"What are you planning to do to me? You know you aren't going to get away with this since my wife, sister, Celestia, and Luna will punish you deeply."

Cherry darkly chuckled. "Not true Gleamy~. I have a spell in place so only I can use magic and you are completely untraceable. Now that being said..." She said as she grabbed a dildo off the table. "Shall we begin your initiation deary?~"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own MLP

AN: For everyone's sake (and my friend who has Cherry as her OC's sanity) I am skipping this clop session...

-Several hours later-

Gleaming Shield was wore out and heavily panting from just having her fourth climax since Cherry started the "initiation" as she called it. "Are you having fun yet deary as a mare?~" Cherry asked with a crooked grin.

"N...no..." Was all Gleaming had the strength to say.

"Awe, well, I think I've had it for the day myself since I am wore out from smashing you with that strap on, see you tomorrow Gleamy~." Cherry said as she started to trot up the stairs.

"You're...you're...leaving me here?..."

"Of course, can't let you go and have you running your muzzle about all that I did to you now can we? Besides, tomorrow is gonna be super fun since I am gonna...pop your *Cherry*~." Once again chuckling at her own pun, she climbed the stairs and locked the door behind her before teleporting back to the spa and trotting into the dining hall playing off being disoriented. "Ummm..what the hay happened here? I was knocked out in the bathroom and woke up on the other side of the mountain trail that leads to the healing springs..."

"Glad to see you're fine Cherry Mist," Celestia said but noticing Cherry looked perfectly fine. "Gleaming was ponynapped and none of us can't seem to track her."

"Oh no, but maybe I can help, I know these mountains better than most ponies since I like to vacation here."

"That is true..." Rainbow said noticing her Elemental gem was softly glowing a dark garnet instead of ruby red but kept her muzzle shut, opting instead to do a bait statement. "Anyways, I got to talk to Pinks in private about a matter."

"Oh, like how you two are engaged?" Cherry said with a small grin causing the hall to once again fall silent and the two Pegasi to sweatdrop and slightly pale.

" _Gotcha you ponynapper..._ " Dash thought to herself as Luna and Celestia glared in fury.

"Is what Cherry Mist true daughter..." Both Tia and Luna asked with a slight snarl.

"Yes mom..." Dash replied. "However, her exposing that little secret confirms which personality she is in right now...betrayal...so she ponynapped Gleaming Shield. So can we focus on getting her back and save the lecture for later mom?"

"I agree Dash..." Luna said as all the patrons started to gather around Cherry Mist but she started to chuckle.

"All of you can't do nothing to me since there is a spell in place which makes it so only I can use magic. So in short, shit is about to get real since I am gonna make your blood fall like a *mist* and kill..you...all..." She then pulled out of her mane a cat o' nine tails that was a bright cherry red but had menacing 2 inch long midnight black spikes at the end of each "tail" arranged in a circular pattern. "Let's play." Cherry said as both Rainbow and Pinkie made a beeline for the door but Cherry caught them with her magic. "Awe, so my partners are trying to *turn tail* and run eh? That is not acceptable since you will be my first victims." She reared back and cracked the whip, each spike hitting its mark and ripping flesh in addition to their coats wherever she swung, her first target being their wings so they could not fly away. With each strike that landed, both pegasi hollored in pain and a few more feathers fell out. By the time she was finished, Cherry had left both of them in a bloody mess with most of their feathers missing, both wings broken, and gashes across most of their bodies as they slumped to the floor in a weakened state. Nopony could get close to Cherry Mist or attempt to leave without getting a shot from the whip so they all watched the scene unfold in horror until Luna and Celestia finally were able to drag their daughters out of range before they got killed from the onslaught. While Cherry Mist was distracted by hitting Celestia and Luna, Cadence snuck up behind Cherry and hit her between the wings with her forehooves with enough force to shatter both shoulder blades as the smaller mare fell to the ground, her horn breaking when it hit the tile and releasing the spell she had put in place. Once they could use magic again, Twilight, Celestia and Luna used magic to fully heal all damage done to Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Where is my wife..." Cadence demanded in anger as she stood over the broken Cherry Mist, who softly chuckled despite no longer having the upper hoof.

"I'll never tell unless you let me go...or do you want her to die?" Cherry said with a sly smile but a small flash appeared in front of her and the smile was wiped off her face when she saw who it was. Standing before her, weakened but still strong enough to be ready for a fight, was Gleaming Shield.

"You were saying you troublesome mare?" Gleaming said before smacking Cherry Mist in the face hard enough to break her lower jaw. "When your horn broke my containment spell was dropped so I teleported here and just in time by the look of it. You are gonna pay for what you did to me...but now...I am not even sure if I want to be turned back..." The whole room looked at her stunned as she slowly walked out and Cherry Mist was taken into custody.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own MLP

After searching for an hour, Princess Cadance found Gleaming submerged in the hot spring and she could tell by the look on Gleaming's face that she was a complete emotional mess. "Are you ok Gleaming?"

"I will be honey, just trying to relax after the torture Cherry Mist put me through, she violated me in so many ways that I am likely to have PTSD and require therapy."

"I can imagine so since you said that you might not want to turn back." Cadance said as she got into the pool. "What makes you say that anyways dear?"

"I don't want to cause you the pain that she put me through is why, I am lucky that she didn't pop my cherry..." Gleaming said sulking down a little more into the water up to just below her muzzle.

"Gleaming..." Candance said in a loving tone while wrapping a wing around her wife to try and cheer her up. "Keep in mind you already popped mine silly, I am pregnant remember? Yes it hurt, but after that it was enjoyable, I am going to be in far more pain when I go into labor. However I can only imagine that it must be worse since you were male and now you just went through that."

"No joke, now I am going to want to push for stricter laws when it comes to trials involving rapists. Cherry Mist is going to spend to spend the rest of her life behind bars."

"Don't worry about it, her punishment will be far worse than jail time. We all know that if you remove the horn off an Alicorn you are left looking at a wounded pegasus if you catch my drift."

Gleaming's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Sweet Celestia, she will not last long in there since most of the workers are stallions, oh well, justice served." Gleaming then sighed. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I am your wife, it is my job to be there for you no matter what. I am glad to see that you are in a slightly better mood so I have to ask, do you still stand by your statement of not wanting to change back?"

"No, that statement was done in the heat of the moment." Gleaming then paused as she facehoofed. "Great...now Cherry got me making puns...how wonderful...Anyways, I do want to be changed back whenever Twilight figures it out. This whole experience has been a real eye opener for me as far as my way of thinking is concerned. I am closer to Twilly than I have been in a long time, come to understand certain...things...concerning a mare's day-to-day routine, and a lot of other things as well and I now have a whole nother level of respect for mares since they have it a whole lot harder than stallions."

"I am glad that it has broke your stubborness dear, it will also help you as a ruler as well since you now see the struggles that I have to deal with when it comes to stress and hormonal fluctuation levels."

"Yeah and it downright sucks...by the way, is Twi any closer to reversing this?"

"Actually Gleaming I believe I am, I think that our initial theory was correct by saying my elevated hormone levels were acting as sort of a blocking mechanism. Not only that, I figured out how to change you back without changing me into a stallion but that is irrelevant. Stay still while I do this, and thankfully for you it is painless." A blue sphere then started to surround Gleaming as the glow increased around Twi's horn, less than 30 seconds later it went away and Shining was back to normal.

"Thanks Twilly," Shining said getting out of the water and giving her a hug. "I knew that you would be able to do it."

"No problem BBBFF, you are my brother, I always to my best to look out for family. This has also been a wake up call for me, I need to quit letting my princess duties get in the way of family time. How about we go on a picnic next Thursday with our parents and just spend the whole day relaxing?"

"I am sure that I can make the time." Shining said looking back at Cadance who nodded in approval before leaning in to whisper in Twilight's ear. "Do you think that you could teach me the spell? I have to be a mare if I want to keep coming up here." He said with a chuckle and made Twilight giggle.

"Not a problem," She whispered back while casting an illusion to make him appear like Gleaming until their time at the spa was up. "and admit it, you wanna try clopping with Cadance as a mare. I am sure she will not break you like Cherry Mist did and besides, a mare's touch is the best touch~." She finished with a wink.

Shining shuddered. "I hope you are right about that Twilly..." He said before slipping back down into the pool worry free for the first time since the wedding.

||After that everything went along perfectly fine, Cherry Mist had to spend the rest of her life as a hornless disgraced worker in the Rainbow Factory and after months of fights Luna and Celestia finally gave in and agreed to let their daughters marry but only on the condition that during the weekends the two Pegasi had to stay in Canterlot to study to become diplomats, which Rainbow and Pinkie accepted. As for Shining Armour, his bond with Twilight became the strongest it had ever been in their lives, he became closer to Cadance on every level and they had welcomed a daughter named Princess Flurry Heart. There is an age old saying, "the grass is always greener on the other side". Shining learned that whereas it may seem that way, it is not the surface that counts it is what is underneath, the things that you should be thankful for, is what matters. He struggled at first to accept what happened to him and became subconsciencly obsessed with being changed back. So no, the grass is not always greener on the other side once you break the surface and see things from the other side of the fence...||


	9. Chapter 9

- _Several years later-_

Far away in the depths of the factory... a mare thought to be forgotten to time is nearing her endgame.

"Finally..." The mare said to herself as she finished preparations on her master plan. "I have waiting long enough and now I am going to be taking back control..."


End file.
